Forgiveness
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: During the Three Kings Arc more was said and done than the anime showed.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well…look at this...Team Kurama!"

Yusuke beamed at his friend, former opponents turned friends, and two rather strange fighters he could only assume were from the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament. One looked like an impish form of that prettyboy front man of theirs, but he was sure he had never seen the taller one with blond hair and blue eyes. Jin hovered about two feet off the ground, giddy smile on his face. Touya stood behind him, looking aloof and cold as always. Chu stumbled along behind them with Rinku bouncing along beside him, a spring in his step. Kurama was in the middle of the group, looking slightly distant but pleased nonetheless to see him. Wearing a purple battle tunic, crimson hair gleaming in the equally red sunlight, green eyes the same color of all the lush plant life he created, he looked much the same as ever. He had a vague smile on his face, but his eyes looked weary.

Touya turned his icy glare on Yusuke at his light-hearted statement. "I would refrain from referring to us as that, Yusuke, considering that we were meant to be 'Team Yomi'."

"Oh…" Yusuke faltered, his good cheer diminishing.

"Have you any idea what Kurama has risked for your sake? Yomi would have destroyed you had he not intervened. Yomi gave him the order to assassinate you!" Touya's voice was like his Shards of Winter—cold and cutting.

"That's quite all right, Touya," Kurama whispered, eyes looking as if they were closed behind dull green shutters.

"No it's not. Do you truly believe he won't punish you for this?" Touya demanded of Kurama, turning his chilling gaze on him. All eight of them fell silent. Touya stared defiantly up at Kurama, and Kurama refused to meet his eyes. Yusuke looked from one to the other in horror. Jin came to land hard on the ground, Suzuki and Shishi exchanged worried glances. Rinku frowned deeply, and even Chu looked sober upon hearing this.

Touya knew Kurama too well by now to not see what he was doing to himself. He could easily avoid this situation by fleeing Gandera, but he would never do such a cowardly thing. He felt misplaced guilt over what he had done, and he would not flee, tail firmly between his legs. He would face Yomi, at the height of his anger, and he would stare into the face of the personification of every wrong he had ever committed, and accept whatever punishment fate had in store for him.

"Is this true?" Yusuke gulped.

Kurama shook his head, but still refrained from eye contact. "Touya is overacting. I knew the moment I stepped foot in Gandera the risk I was taking. I told you that my loyalty belonged to you alone, Yusuke, yet I swore it to a demon who wanted you dead, regardless." He sighed deeply at this, voice filled with self loathing.

"I knew that a clash between our forces would inevitably occur, and I knew I would never find it within myself to bring harm upon you or Hiei. That put me in an awkward position. I deemed my ties to Yomi to be the least bonding and acted with that knowledge," he continued emotionlessly.

The six fighters behind him stared at their leader. They were loyal to him, alone. They had agreed to "work" for Yomi because he had asked it of them. They were all touched that he believed in and trusted them all enough to train them and take them into this war. He had made their purpose clear from the beginning. They were to fight hard for the good of all three worlds. They believed in this cause as Touya had said, but they also wished to see Yusuke once more. They would never have been able to hurt the former spirit detective, either.

"Hey, if you need an escape, buddy, you're welcome to come over to Raizen's old territory with me. The bald monks may not be eloquent conversationalists like I'm sure you're used to here, but at least you won't be asked to kill any of your friends," Yusuke offered sincerely. He hated the thought that something horrible would befall Kurama because he had been stupid enough to anger a king of Demon World.

"That's a very generous offer, Yusuke, but I am no coward. I will accept the consequences of my actions…but you six are more than free to go. It was my decision to do this; you shouldn't have to suffer with me…"

"No ca' do, pal," Jin admonished cheerily, becoming airborne once again. He crossed his arms and legs in defiance.

"Yeah, much as I love ta tap kegs with ya ,Urameshi…" Chu grumbled ruefully. Then turning to Kurama added, "We're here with ya, Drungo!" he slurred, looking at the empty space about a foot to Kurama's left.

"We agreed to fight with _you,_ Kurama. We will be at your side until the bitter end!" Suzuki exaggerated, displaying his flair for the dramatic.

Kurama smiled tightly at his rag-tag team. He hadn't been optimistic about their chances to make a difference. None of these fighters were anywhere near powerful enough before their training to even make a dent in an S-Class demon. Now they were all mid-level S-Class, but still they were not strong enough for this war. He had relied heavily on his wits to make it this far, but as always, all the carefully laid plans in the world could not contend with Yusuke's rashness.

"Thank you," Kurama said, heartfelt and truly grateful for their support. Yomi did not realize how wrong he was. These demons were not his tools; he truly did have friends now.

Kurama sighed, feeling a strong gust of wind whip mercilessly at his long crimson locks. He tucked an errant strand irritably behind his ear, marveling at how much his usual cool demeanor had slipped since he arrived in this city. It was a cold place, Gandera. As bitter and aloof as the demon who ruled it. It was sterile really, almost dead. No plants grew in this place, a conscious decision made by the king, no doubt, in an effort to banish anything that reminded him of his capricious once friend.

"I don't feel right leaving you here…It's my fault…I don't understand why you would be so stupid!" Yusuke began. He had acted without thinking, not realizing that Yomi would be so unwilling to cooperate. He had thought, of course, about Kurama being there, but he knew that he was uncomfortable with his king. Yusuke had thought he was providing him an easy out. He didn't consider the fact that he might be betraying an oath. But he didn't understand why he was being so stubborn about this now. The only thing staying here would earn him was an execution…

Yusuke was startled out of his guilty musings by a strong, warm hand clapping his shoulder in a familiar gesture of confort. He looked up into sparkling emerald eyes, eyes alight with fondness and gratitude.

"I will be fine, Yusuke…I owe Yomi a great debt. I must remain as loyal as I can. I can give him the opportunity to save face, and I owe him as much. Besides, even if I wanted to leave, I doubt the sentries at the gate would allow me to simply stroll past. And you cannot begin to understand how little of this is your fault. I've had this coming for a thousand years…" Kurama's eyes grew dark at these words, and Yusuke looked up in concern, but he knew better than to ask. Rinku, however, was not so wise.

"Huh, did I miss something?"

Kurama smiled tightly at him again, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. I trust you all with my life but not my past. There are things in it of which I wish never to speak aloud."

They all seemed to accept this answer; Touya even nodded his understanding with knowing eyes. Yusuke vaguely recalled Kurama and he had had a rather emotional conversation on regrets when they had fought in the Dark Tournament. It was clear to Yusuke that Kurama had done something unspeakable to that blind demon in his past for him to drop everything in his life and come to his aid. Kurama had only ever before shown such devotion to _him_….

"Just promise me you aren't walking to your death…" Yusuke begged, desolate.

If he hadn't known him so well, Yusuke might not have recognized the lie for what it was.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry this took so long; I try to publish one chapter a week. If it's any consolation, I've been working on a chapter fic for my new favorite anime obsession: Hunter x Hunter. I'll keep publishing this story but after that, I'll be writing for Hunter x Hunter for a while. Sorry for all you YYH fans, but I promise this HxH fic will be good, and if you haven't checked out the anime or manga, I'd advise it. It's Togashi at his best (at least for the first four story arcs)._

Yusuke cast one final concerned look in Kurama's direction before leaving with Hokushin. Kurama made a good show of waving cheerily to him as he departed, but still Yusuke could not deny the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach or the dark shadow lingering behind that smiling face. He couldn't bear the thought that this might be the last time he ever saw the strong and steadfast Kurama. He was always at his side, through the worst of battles, even when all of his other friends had abandoned him. He had seen the fighter survive impossible odds. Ever since he had met Kurama and even long before, he had been a survivor. He had had the presence of mind to seal his dying soul within the body of an unborn baby in order to survive a mortal wound before Yusuke even breathed his first breath. Since then, he had endured sacrificing his life for his mother, being stabbed in the chest on several different occasions, ice knives headed for his throat, the beating of a lifetime, age reversal, being surrounded by exploding bombs, defeating the invincible, and a death match with the world's most powerful human. Had he survived it all just to lose his life now?

As he walked away from Gandera, he felt as if he were walking away from one of his most important friendships. Turning his back on the city was like turning his back on a friend. There was a darkness about the dull, metal buildings of the city. It was cold and unfeeling like its king. If Yomi had any mercy, it would come as a shock to Yusuke. One did not get to be the king of Demon World by sparing the lives of those who crossed him. He was uneasy, but evidently Hokushin didn't seem to notice.

"That was reckless, sir," he stated, oblivious to Yusuke's distress. Yusuke spared him a sidelong glance, not really listening to the scolding. He had long ago learned to tune out the sounds of a lecture.

"I cannot believe you would waltz into the enemy's stronghold and propose such a haphazard scheme with no one to enforce your will!" he continued to rail.

"Look, you saw what happened; they backed me up! Plus Mukuro agreed. Everything turned out fine, so stop complaining," Yusuke huffed, finally fed up with his rant.

"There was no way for you to know that he would agree, nor for you to know that your former comrades would aid you…" Hokushin continued, unfazed. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Look, Hokushin, this is just the way I roll," Yusuke admitted flippantly, waving away his chiding. "I don't think, but everything always ends up okay in the end…"

Yusuke shrugged, looking to all the world as if the weight if his decision did not rest heavily upon his shoulders.

"Sir, do really think that this will work out as planned?" Hokushin inquired dubiously, eyeing his young king.

"Oh, come on, this won't go as planned, cuz I didn't plan anything…" Yusuke laughed, a lopsided grin on his boyish face.

Hokushin stopped in his tracks, gaping at his companion. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Problem, Fish Face?" Yusuke questioned cheekily. They were outside of the city walls now. A large plain stood before them, nothing but green grass as far as the eye could see. With a pang, Yusuke realized that this reminded him terribly of Kurama. From what he saw, there was no vegetation within Gandera. Yusuke wondered if that was done purposefully…

Hohushin finally regained his composure after many more minutes of foolish balking. "You…you mean to tell me that you…just thought a tournament would…?"

Unable to finish his sentence, Yusuke stepped in to help him, "Look, the ruler of Demon World should be the strongest guy out there. Soldiers dying shouldn't decide who wins. This way no one has to give their life for some stupid cause they might not believe in."

Hokushin continued to blink balefully at his now former king. "You would willingly surrender all of your power for the slim chance that you will win this tournament?"

Yusuke snorted derisively at this, "Please, I don't intend to win and become king."

Hokushin's eyes widened at this, "But, sir, your birthright…"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and leveled a glare at his follower, replying exasperatedly, "Just because the old man croaked and left me in charge doesn't mean I'm the best man for the job. Look at me; I can't even manage myself let alone an entire _world_." _Besides, this isn't even _my _world,_ he added in his head.

"I do not approve. We did not go to all of the trouble of training you, only to have you give up what you are rightfully entitled to…" he fussed scathingly.

"I'm entitled to jack squat. Just cuz Raizen, who happened to be a king, got fresh with a human an extremely long time ago, and I rolled down the shute, doesn't mean I deserve to be royalty or nothin'," Yusuke disagreed obstinately.

"This is a huge gamble. One we can't afford to lose. Someone much worse than that soulless tyrant Mukuro or that despicable bureaucrat Yomi, could take charge," insisted the distraught monk.

"Unless some ultra strong demons have been hiding in a hole somewhere for the last several thousand years, they would have kicked some asses and become kings already. Relax, one of the two of them will be king, I'm sure. The devil you know and all that…" he insisted peevishly.

Hokushin looked mutinous, but he did not make any further comments. Yusuke spared a glance back before the city was out of sight. _I hope you're alright, Kurama…_

* * *

Kurama watched Yusuke leave with a heavy heart. He knew he had done the right thing, yet it had hurt him to betray Yomi's trust…yet again. He hadn't felt this way the first time. He had done what needed to be done, then. Yomi was merely a tool, something to use in order to gain power. His farmer station as second in command to his band of thieves was just his standing in their ranks as the second strongest fighter to himself. It had nothing to do with his thieving prowess; Yomi was too hopelessly hotheaded to ever be stealthy. The trust between them was purely one sided. Yomi trusted Kurama to keep them all safe, and Kurama trusted Yomi to put them all in danger. It hadn't fazed Kurama one bit to order his assassination. He was cold then, he cared for nothing and no one above himself. Now, he was different. What he had done to Yomi in the past troubled him now, and he had just added another load to the burden currently weighing him down.

They truly were opposites in every conceivable way. Where Kurama was quiet and pensive, Yomi was loud and ignorant. Where Kurama was calm and collected, Yomi was brash and scattered. Kurama schemed, and like a loose cannon, Yomi's destroyed even the most carefully laid plans. At least that was how it was. Yomi had adopted Kurama's demeanor in his absence. Where the younger Yomi would have slew him where he stood for such an act of treason, the new Yomi let him stew in his guilt. Waiting…waiting for the opportune moment to enact his slow and tortuous retribution. Kurama had been spared once; it was a fool's hope to wish to be spared once more.

It was truly remarkable how much two people can change in the span of a thousand years, for better or for worse. While Yomi had steadily became more and more like the old Kurama, to the point that he now resembled a pale shadow of the heartless demon Kurama once was, Kurama, too, had evolved. He had learned different lessons than Yomi, lessons on compassion and honor. He had learned what was important to fight for, while Yomi had only learned how to fight. It seemed like even in this, Kurama was five steps ahead of the younger demon. Perhaps, he, too, would learn what Kurama did, if given time. Perhaps, that is why he had come to Yomi. The threat in his family was something he could have dealt with, so why did he stay? Did he have hope for the misguided demon, is that why he stays still?

He hadn't hesitated to come to Yusuke's aid, but he had not anticipated the amount of regret he would feel upon doing so. He had been relieved when his six fighters had agreed to take Yusuke's side, but he had also been a little worried, for he had realized that his loyalty to Yusuke and his loyalty to Yomi were not mutually exclusive. If Yusuke had had a mind to attack Yomi, he would not have hesitated to stop him, either. It was only to protect the other that he would betray either of them.

Had he come to care for Yomi? No…he wouldn't put it that way. This new Yomi unsettled him. It was like looking into a warped mirror, the way he saw himself reflected onto this changed demon. He acted like his youko side did. Coldly calculating, heartless and amoral, yet ambitious and cruel. But his past self reminded him of Yusuke. Brash and bold, hothead, battle hungry and never thinking before acting. Would Kurama have done the same to Yusuke if it had been he who was his lieutenant all those centuries ago? But that didn't matter, Kurama had changed. Yomi, too, had changed…changed into a man resembling the old Kurama. If Kurama could change for the better, so, too, could Yomi. But he feared there was far too much bad blood between the two of them for him to guide Yomi down that path.

He had well and truly perpetrated evil in his long time in Demon World. He had been more than a thief; he had been a murderer and a traitor. He had killed all those who stood in his way, regardless of gender, species, or age. He slew enemy and ally alike in his quest for wealth and power. He had tried to turn his life around since meeting Yusuke, attempting to make amends for the sins of his past. He fought for Spirit World and protected the humans that had so long ago been nothing but cannon fodder to him, but even that wasn't enough. If offering his life to the one person he had wronged most could atone for what he had done…then he would gladly forfeit it.

Lost in thought as he was he didn't realize his name was being called.

"KURAMA!" Touya practically yelled, waving his hand in front of Kurama's face in an effort to get his attention. Kurama blinked several times at the shorter man and shook his head slightly to clear it.

"Forgive me, Touya. You were saying?" Kurama said politely, his full attention on the ice demon before him.

Touya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I said if we wish to have an audience with Yomi we should do so now. It is unwise to keep him waiting."

Kurama sighed deeply at this, taking a deep breath and steeling himself. This would be the hard part. "I'm afraid that I will be going in to see him alone..."

As he had suspected, his revelation was met with riotous disapproval. Chu slurred an amalgamation of indistinguishable curse words, and Rinku whined petulantly. Suzuki said something about the outcome of this definitely not being beautiful, and Shishiwakamaru only stared blankly at him. Jin fell gracelessly to the ground, wind no longer supporting him, and Touya leveled a frigid glare his way.

"Kurama…" Touya began chillingly, his voice a dangerously low growl.

Kurama waved away his complaint with an errant hand. "Yomi wishes to see me and me alone. Even if you accompanied me, you would be stopped at the door by the palace guard."

"This is foolishness…" Suzuki started this time, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Cop on!" Jin shouted (A/N Irish slang for you must be joking).

Kurama only smiled slightly at this, their concern warming his heart despite himself. He continued lightly, as if he were speaking of the weather instead of his impending doom, "If he was to kill me, he would make a public spectacle of it…he would show his people what happens to those who embarrass him. You have nothing to worry about…" The unspoken "yet" hung heavy in the air between them. "Please, gather your belongings while I speak to the king…"

All six fighters made to protest, but Kurama held up a hand to halt the flow protestations. "Listen, prepare yourselves for departure and meet me by the gates in an hour," he commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Touya looked mutinous but motioned for the others to follow him to their chambers, regardless. In truth, telling them to pack was a very transparent excuse with which to dismiss them. None of them had actually packed anything save for Chu's alcohol, and Suzuki's wardrobe. Touya resolved to slip away unnoticed and follow Kurama. He was not fooled for a moment; Kurama never planned to walk out of this city alive.

* * *

"Your noble friend appears to have a latent death wish," Mukuro observed. She and Hiei rested atop a tall skyscraper in the center of the city. From their perch, the two of them had witnessed the exchange between the group and Yusuke as well as the internal dispute between Kurama and his fighters.

"He was always a fool, a more intelligent fool than most, but a fool nonetheless," Hiei commented dryly, staring at the retreating red head as if that by staring alone he could will some sense into that thick head.

"I'm curious about this strange demon. He is the closest thing you have to a best friend, after all. Wouldn't you like to see him?" Mukuro asked lightly, looking at her once second in command.

"Do what you like. I'm not stopping you," he muttered indifferently, looking away from Mukuro's bandaged face. She could only smile inwardly at her ornery companion, knowing full well he wanted nothing more than to give his friend a piece of his mind.

She flitted down to the cold, hard ground of Gandera, Hiei by her side, and directly into the path of the red haired spirit fox. He looked startled to see them at first, then quickly smoothed his features into polite surprise. He inclined his head in difference to Mukuro and smiled wanly to Hiei.

"Quite the gambit Mr. Urameshi had in store, wouldn't you agree, Kurama?" Mukuro asked in her eerie falsetto.

"I must admit that I am surprised you accepted, Lord Mukuro, and I am grateful, as well. Had you not been here to wage war, Yomi's military force would have had ample opportunity to destroy us all. For you must have realized that the only reason he accepted was that he would have to expend his army in the attempt to crush this little coup, only to turn around with weakened forces and be defeated by _your_ army at his doorstep," Kurama offered, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as if Yomi's destruction still held some fleeting fancy of his.

"I find this to be far more fulfilling than open war…more exciting. I also think this Urameshi has guts to offer such a bold challenge," Mukuro explained. Over the years, Mukuro had felt her fire, her anger, her passion slowly wane. This was exacerbated by Hiei's arrival and the peace he brought with him. Her zest for battle was all but gone, but she felt this tournament was a way to get it back. This child could prove quite the contender. Compared to the cold and emotionless Yomi, Yusuke had a life about him…he had a fire, as well. He reminded her so of the late Raizen. It would be just like him to pull this kind of stunt. She had always respected the demon, and she could see that respect transferring to his descended.

"I think the only thin he'll be _seeing_ is his guts before this is over…" Hiei countered derisively. Kurama couldn't help a small chuckle. Hiei was as he remembered him, sarcastic and biting.

"I'd be very surprised if Yomi doesn't kill you for this. He's lost everything…" Mukuro intoned emotionlessly, suddenly turning the conversation from light musings to heavy assumptions.

"That makes two of us…" Kurama replied, speaking the truth aloud for the first time. He allowed himself to look at Hiei as he said this, regret in his jade eyes. But Hiei seemed to see his regret and draw great anger from it. He puffed himself up and finally let loose the torrent of rage and resentment that he had been shielding since he had heard Kurama intended to stay.

"So, you really are more of a fool than I ever thought you were…" Hiei began, his words acid meant to corrode. Kurama blinked at him, taken aback by his sudden vehemence. "You have no reason to face him now. Risking your life to defy him is just like you! You're forever walking to your death, head held high… If you didn't have an apparent death wish, you wouldn't fool around when you fight, and you'd just cut your opponent to pieces. I think you really are tempting fate into giving your opponent the opportunity to _end_ you. Why else would someone so smart be so dense?" He railed, hitting his stride and gaining furious momentum with every word he spoke. He had been burring these thoughts for years. He knew Kurama better than anyone, and he could not hide anything from him, try as he might. The first time he saw Kurama fight he noticed his hesitation, his reluctance to engage. He strategized, letting his opponents get too close, letting too much harm befall him. He always managed a miraculous victory, but he always snatched it from the very jaws of defeat, clutching to life loosely yet embracing death with open arms. He sought out his own demise. It was as if he were waiting his whole life for the one that would finally end it.

"And if I did seek death would that make me so different from you?" Hiei started at this. "I sensed your energy signal vanish even from this far away…"

Hiei stared insolently at the demon before him. Where Kurama had moments ago been hesitant and abashed, he now stood proud and defiant, even cross.

"You have something to live for, fool," Hiei snapped every bit as arrogant and audacious as Kurama.

"And you don't?" he stormed, where they were long forgotten in the heat of their shouting match. Mukuro's presence, even, was either forgotten or ignored. They stood staring daggers at one another, riling at each other, in the middle of a hostile demon lord's territory. "You have a sister who loves you though you refuse to identify yourself to her and friends who would gladly give their lives for your safety and happiness!"

"I'd rather they_ lived_ for my safety and happiness!" Hiei countered, crimson glower boring into the resentful verdant glare.

"As do I," Kurama rejoined. He remembered well the pain he had felt upon feeling Hiei's energy flicker and peter out. It was as if all the breath had been stolen from his body, and the world was crashing in upon him. Hiei had always been there. Whether it was for crime or for heroics, he was there. Even when Kurama had betrayed him and gotten him arrested, he had been forgiven. From that moment on they had been side by side, fighting the good fight. He had assumed that once this was over, if he could gain the favorable outcome he had been plotting for two years, that things would go back to the way they once were. He had thought that they all would survive. Maybe he had thought them all immortal, conquerors of death. He and Yusuke had defied it so often now; it felt as if they all were beyond its icy clutches. He had been proved wrong. In those awful moments, he had truly believed that death had indeed come for revenge, but soon he felt Hiei's energy slowly pulse and flicker back into existence. It was as if the beating of his heart had been restarted in time with Hiei's own. He had wondered what could have possibly happened, but that mattered even less than _why_ it had happened. He felt with every fiber of his being the overwhelmingly powerful emotions of relief and acceptance from Hiei by some psychic bond they shared. Hiei wasn't the only one that could welcome death. At least Kurama's death would have a purpose.

"You are impossible!" Hiei yelled, Kurama could tell that even his third eye was glaring at him. "You tell me to live when you yourself have given up!" He was beyond furious at the self-sacrificing demon standing before him, as if his own life meant so little to him.

"You don't understand. I have blood on my hands that will never wash off. I can only ever add more to it. Cleansing the blood of the innocent with the blood of the wicked is in itself more defiling. I have done things…things that the guilt of which no amount of atonement can erase. No amount of good I could ever do will make up for the lives I've stolen or destroyed…" Kurama insisted hopelessly, eyes downcast, glare dissolving into an expression of utmost grief.

"There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart." Hiei said this which such solemn earnest that it gave Kurama pause, anger fleeing from his features. "So… so, you think you'll find redemption in death…?" Hiei asked quietly with a trace of pity, his whisper barely audible.

"It is the only way…"

"There is no honor in this, no redemption. You will rot in your grave, and all the good you could do if you had lived will never be done. The only thing your death will bring with it is pain. Pain to all the people who have come to care for the person you have become, and pain to all the ones you have yet to help. Redemption is for the living, it is the path not the destination. You cannot make amends if you are dead. You see the world through jade-colored eyes, Kurama." Kurama blinked in confusion at Hiei's play on words. "You're jaded, not so much to the world around you but to yourself. You are blind to the good you have done, instead focusing on the evil which you perceive to outweigh the other. You need only divorce yourself from the past that is no longer relevant to who you are now. You once believed that there could be nobility in turning one's life around, honor in reforming one's ways. You said that to me a long time ago, and now I'm saying it to you. You brought me back from the edge, but I fear I cannot do the same for you, because you will never allow it. You can only ever save yourself. As it were, you enjoy wallowing in your guilt and self-hatred…you torture yourself far more than any outside force ever could…" Hiei's heartfelt speech ended in bitter tones of lament. As if he wished he could pull Kurama from the depth of depression that threatened to consume him. Mukuro did this for him, but he feared only Yomi's forgiveness could do the same for Kurama. "But you will do as you must, as you always have, heedless of warnings or advice from those who care for you." He finished bitterly, shaking his head. Kurama was charismatic and he felt unbelievable remorse for what he'd done. Surely Yomi, though blind, could see this. He could only hope that the world found just a bit more mercy for him, yet again.

Kurama looked simultaneously touched and staggered by what he had just heard. He opened his mouth for what Hiei was certain would be a goodbye. "Hiei—"

"No, fox, you will survive this, if there's one thing I've learned about you over the years, it's that you _always_ survive insurmountable odds," he interrupted and with that, he vanished. Kurama did not notice Mukuro leaving as floored as he was by Hiei's stern but fervid words. He was left alone in the cold city, contemplating whether or not he had indeed made the right decision after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama took a deep, steadying breath and steeled himself before the immense doorway. It truly was an impressive entryway, carved from hard, unyielding oak and decorated with a Cimmerian mosaic depicting an epic struggle and a victorious war of succession. It was extravagant, opulent, and flamboyant, the perfect doorway fit for a king. It was too bad said king could not enjoy the magnificent splendor of this sight. What sad irony.

He hesitated on the threshold of the throne room, rallying his courage for what he was about to do. He willed himself to remain composed and still. Even through the door Yomi could feel any reaction Kurama made. Blindness, in turn, made him more aware of other things in his surroundings, things such as body temperature, blood pressure, and tension. He would need his calm mask now more than ever if he were to do what he had planned.

Yomi was just another shadow coming to life from his past in order to claim the price for his previous crimes. He knew coming here that he would be at the mercy of Yomi's dark machinations. He was ready to give his life to Yomi as payment for the wrongs he had committed.

He pushed the doors open and with grim determination walked, head held high, into the dimly lit chamber to await his final judgment.

* * *

Yomi sat rigidly on his luxurious throne. His hands were clawed, gripping the arms of the throne with enough force to dent it. He was seething, his fury radiating from him in mounting waves. His wrath felt like a torrential tempest, a surge of demonic energy charging the air around him.

The king had been thankful for his blindness for it had allowed him to ignore the signs of disloyalty woven around the fox. He had fooled himself into believing that this would not happen. He had been a fool not to see this coming, especially after what he had done to provoke it…

But that did not stop the anger…or the _hurt _that had engulfed him at this second betrayal. _How could he do this to me…AGAIN! _He screamed in his mind, his rage burning a path through his veins like acid boiling up from within him and reaching the surface, breaking through his poised and pacific demeanor.

He had trusted Kurama again, confident in his control over the wily fox with his chokehold on his human family. He had actually let himself believe that he had broken the demon. He had tamed the wild spirit fox. What an absolutely ridiculous notion. He had seemed subdued, submissive even, taking his orders and offering his wise and genuine counsel. He had never led him astray; never planted false information. He could have well and truly destroyed his kingdom from the inside out, and yet he had not done so. The only thing he had done was lull him into a false sense of security. He had been deceived by the truth, as only a master manipulator like Kurama could accomplish. He had played the part of the subordinate well, until the time to shed the guise arrived, the time when he showed his true colors. The untamed fox had bitten him.

How could this surprise him? Their alliance was hardly stable, for in it held the seeds of hatred, and Kurama, unbeknown to him, had grown those seed to full bloom. He had used blackmail to gain his allegiance, and Kurama had resented him for it. He was looking for a way out, a way to break the bonds that unwillingly bound him to the king. And he had found the knife needed to sever those ties, and once he did, he buried that knife into Yomi's back.

Yomi allowed himself a moment to muse on his past relationship with Kurama. He had always idolized Kurama, held him on a pedestal, above all others. He was devoted…but too impulsive to be obedient. Kurama had raised him, taking him into the band of thieves when he was very young and teaching him the art of stealing. He hadn't been a very studious pupil. He was young and careless, more interested with battle than with stealth. His thirst for action and blood had led many of his fellow bandits to an early grave. When the assassin had taken away his light, before he had ever suspected Kurama's betrayal, what he had felt most of all was _abandoned_. The band had been the only home he had ever known, and Kurama like a father to him. He had always rescued him at the last moment and welcomed him back with open arms. His words to him the last time he had come to his aid had rung in his head for a thousand years, "_You'll meet a bitter end…"_

But Yomi had not met his bitter end, not yet. He had survived, broken in both heart and mind, only to rise from the ashes, reborn better than he had ever been.

However, for all his boasts, Yomi never felt his blindness more keenly than when he stood in Kurama's presence.

The proper approach to the fox eluded him. Yomi gained power through superior strength, physically or mentally; he gained control by breaking others. But Kurama had stubbornly resisted. He issued threats and set brilliant gambits into motion, staying five steps ahead, but Kurama was always ten steps ahead. Where others failed and finally succumbed, bended to his will, he adapted and evolved with amazing flexibility to rapidly changing circumstances, even before he understood the advantages he seized.

Kurama rendered all of Yomi's schemes little more than stalling tactics. A thousand years later their roles were not inverted as he had believed. For all his patience and quick thinking, Kurama was still the master puppeteer, and he the lowly puppet.

If only Kurama would at least offer a concession, a compromise—any sign of submission, without an ocean of deception between them. Yomi's motives were simple: to have Kurama allegiance, his trust. Once he possessed that of the fox, all of his convoluted plans could be wiped away, the board cleaned, a new game started; once Kurama understood his intentions, he would be able to see through those threatening guises. They were only necessary for as long as it took to play on Kurama's level: to get Yomi's point across. Threats and deception were the languages of the fox, but it would seem that Yomi was illiterate and still just as blind to the fox's thoughts as he always had been.

He had failed to win the allegiance of the traitorous fox, and it has cost him dearly. He had lost country, crown, and throne because of this well executed coup. As much as it galled him to admit it to himself, Shachi had indeed been correct about Kurama and where his loyalties lie.

However, he was lying to himself if he did not admit that his own reckless and hasty actions had led to this conclusion. He had practically forced Kurama's hand on both occasions. He was so foolhardy and a danger to everyone around him, Kurama had to have him eliminated for his own good. He had been hurt, he had felt abandoned, betrayed, and lost, but he had _understood_ what led him to seek out Yomi's death, and his grudge against him had dulled to a fine point. He had had this coming this time as well. He had bullied the fox into assisting him, threatening the death of those closest to him, though he'd never understood_ why_ they were. Then he put the last nail in his coffin by asking him to do the one thing he would never have done: kill one of his closest friends, Yusuke Urameshi. He had backed the fox into a corner, and he had shown his teeth.

He regretted these decisions now. Hindsight was the one sight he had not lost, and its vision was clearest of all. Perhaps, if he had been honest and open with him from the start, things would not have ended so poorly.

Kurama pushed open the doors, and Yomi couldn't help but notice the gracefulness of his strides as he entered the throne room. The tension in the air was palpable, and Kurama's state of mind was turbulent…too many warring emotions for him to decipher any. Kurama stopped suddenly as if the waves of his fury had created and invisible barrier. His hands were in his pockets, a gesture on which he often fell back. Body language suggested that he were unhappy with his actions, insecure in his own skin. It was a way the subconscious avoided the situation at hand.

Kurama had always been very good at hiding. If he didn't wish to be found, he wasn't. That is why it had taken Yomi so long to find the elusive fox. He had grown careless, getting involved with Spirit World and completing in the Dark Tournament. Rumors of the youko's return had spread from Hanging Neck Island like a plague, and it didn't take long for those rumors to reach his sharp ears. But Kurama was far better at hiding his emotions than his body. Yomi had never been sure what exactly he had been thinking or feeling. However, his blindness had allowed his other senses to heighten. He had practically become his own personal polygraph machine. He could hear the heart beat of anyone as loudly and as clearly as if his ear was right against their chest. He could feel the waves of heat emanate from their body, feel the pressure of the blood pumping through their veins, sense the smallest twitch of any muscle, catch any change in their respiration. He could even sense one's state of mind or even mood.

Kurama smelled as he always did of roses and death. A bittersweet scent that lulled the senses into a false state of peace before the owner of the scent took away your life in the most beautiful and ruthless of manners. However, Kurama didn't always kill in a quick and merciful manner. Sometimes, he cut you so deeply and laughed while he left our soul to bleed.

His breathing was slow and steady as was the beating of his heart, but Yomi could tell this was a conscious effort on his part. He was fighting hard to maintain his prized calm. Yet he stood there defiant, muscles tense, as always, as if the king were the one who betrayed him… and maybe he did. He had threatened his family, and clearly his loyalty to this Urameshi was stronger than anything he had ever felt for Yomi. A pang jealousy unwillingly stung him at this thought.

And then suddenly, Kurama knelt down on the cold, stone floor, head bowed.

Yomi felt his anger increase irrationally at this gesture. How dare he bow to him _now_? Was he mocking him, still thinking he were the superior of the two? He spat, appalled, "You were never the submissive subject, do not act it now!"

Kurama rose smoothly, head still bowed, eyes downcast. "I wished only to convey my remorse…"

"I have tortured and _killed_ people for much less than what you have done…twice now," Yomi riled, his anger flaring to life in the presence of the one who had caused him so much pain. He demanded harshly, "Tell me what you would have done had our positions been reversed."

"You know…" Kurama whispered, eyes still averted, head still bowed, heart still racing.

"Look at me…See what you have made me become..." Yomi demanded. The fox _will not_ hide from what he did to him, he would not let him.

Kurama's eyes slowly slid to the king's face. "What I see before me is a man who was hurt, but worked through that pain and became more than anyone, especially I, ever thought he would become," Kurama said unexpectedly. His voice was smooth as silk, enchanting despite his evident distress. "I see a man who has learned patience, learned strategy, a king…a far cry from the foolish bandit he once was…"

This gave him pause. He was used to the smooth talking fox, of course. What he was _not _used to was the sincerity behind the words. He could tell when people were being dishonest. He could discern the tell-tale signs of a lie, the increased heart rate, the twitch of the eye, the tone of voice, the fidgeting of the body… But Kurama demonstrated none of these.

"You have betrayed me," Yomi stated simply, his rage still not diminished.

"I certainly don't regret the second…but I do the first…perhaps more than anything else I have ever done in my ….years of darkness…" Kurama stated earnestly. Yomi ignored his admission, still furious over the latest betrayal.

"Yet, you did it because you were certain that in that moment I'd never do a thing against you?"

Kurama shook his head in denial. "It was an empty threat to my family or you would have acted on it by now…considering what I have done. But I knew my life was in danger."

"So you betrayed me even knowing you could die for it?"

Kurama's eyes never left the kings face as he moved closer to the throne despite the danger in the air. Yomi stood, rising bonelessly from his sitting position.

"Your human body is so frail, I could break it…."

Yomi's large hand shot out, wrapping completely around Kurama's thin neck, but he didn't squeeze.

"Yes, you could…and it would be easy…it may even bring you peace for a time, but all too soon your anger will be spent. It will leave a bitter taste in your mouth, a hole in your heart that no amount of vengeance can fill, but if my life isn't enough…" he stated calmly to the furious former king, still, never moving to break free from his grasp, and though Yomi could not see it he could feel those wide eyes burning into his closed ones. He heard no deception in his words or in his heart. Kurama gently removed his hand from around his throat lifting it to his face as he took his other one. Yomi allowed Kurama to guide his hands, curious as to what he was planning. He had moved Yomi's hands so that his thumbs hovered over his eye sockets "… You could make us well and truly equals…Let me make amends for the sins of my past…Offer me atonement…Take away that which I have stolen from you… 'An eye for an eye' …Take away my light."

Yomi could feel Kurama's soft eyelashes against his skin as he closed his eyes. The pad of Yomi's thumbs came to rest lightly, gently, against his closed lids. He pressed down firmly on the smooth lids, testing his reaction, and listened as Kurama drew a sharp breath and stiffened. He was serious about this offer…he didn't move to loosen Yomi's grip nor did he struggle. He had resigned himself to whatever judgment Yomi deemed necessary.

_Why would he do this?_ Why is he allowing him so far past his defensives, making himself so vulnerable, prostrating himself before the furious king? Was this the concession he had been looking for? Was Kurama admitting the cruelty of his actions and submitting to Yomi's revenge? What on earth could prompt this kind of reaction? Was it merely guilt? _No,_ said a small voice in Yomi's head, the part that still cared about the traitorous fox. _It hurt him to betray you, caused him pain to bring about your suffering with his own hand. And in order for him to be hurt by what he did to you, he would have to _care_ about you._

And just like that he felt his anger wane, for it was an acid that did more harm to the vessel than the one unto which it was poured…only to be replaced by a longing ache. _If only things could have been different between us._

"I'd rather crush the most gorgeous, fragile blossom than harm a creature such as yourself…" Yomi whispered softly, removing his hands from the boy's face and backing away.

Kurama released the breath he had been holding, and stared shocked at the man before him. Yomi could feel the general direction of his emotions: shock, awe, and a lack of understanding.

"You never raised a harsh hand to me even though I more than deserve your ire. I have given you every reason and opportunity to take my life…Why do you stay your hand?" Kurama demanded urgently. He tried so gallantly to keep his voice from wavering, but it broke slightly near the end.

"I'm showing you mercy…" he answered simply, not trusting his own voice to hide the emotions behind it.

"Mercy…Mercy that I couldn't show you…" Was that shame Yomi heard in his voice? How he had changed in the dividing centuries. The old Kurama was merciless, ruthless. He had never felt an ounce of regret or shame in his entire existence. And yet, from the moment Kurama had entered Gandera, one thousand years later, he had been surrounded by nothing but a constant haze of guilt. Maybe they truly were different people now.

"I was a thorn in our side all those years ago; it is only fitting you be one in mine now," Yomi explained. How perfect an analogy that was. Kurama was indeed like one of his roses, beautiful but deadly. If you moved to pick his bloom, you would be cut by his thorns. "The only solution is for us to be side by side no longer."

"I have wronged you…I have wronged you in an unforgivable way, not only did I betray your trust, but I was too cowardly to execute myself what my depraved mind had conceived. What I did to you was evil." Kurama confessed, voicing the lament that had bloomed within him upon his arrival to his old ally's lands.

"Evil is a point of view," Yomi countered. For some inexplicable reason, he wished to reassure the forlorn fox.

"View is something you lack because of me…" Kurama retorted, refusing to be consoled.

Yomi had always viewed the world as if through a warped mirror, uncaring if his perceptions contained distortions. Strangely enough, when his light had been stolen, that mirror forever obscured, he saw clearest. "On the contrary, my view of the world is clearer than ever. I was blinded by greed and ambition. That was stripped away, leaving an unparalleled awareness. The only thing you have stolen from me is my ignorance and my rebellion."

"No, I stole your innocence, your passion…" Kurama was the one that was truly blind. He had told him that he bore no ill will against him for his lack of sight. What had hurt him was the betrayal, the abandonment, not what he had lost in the process. By returning to him, Kurama had eased some of the lingering pain.

But his hands were tied. Word of his second's betrayal had reached all of his subjects by now, no one before had lived to repeat a transgression of this magnitude…But then again, Kurama was the exception to every rule…He still admired him despite the hatred that had burdened him over the first betrayal…Still respected him after the pain of the second…

"This tournament is a way to bring back the fire that was once alight within me, and I have you to thank for making me agree to it," Yomi admitted. He was excited for this tournament. While he had decided to forgo the requirement of dismantling his territory, he was anxious for his warrior's spirit to reemerge.

"How can you bare no grudge against me, after all that I have done to you?" Kurama asked, confused. Yomi knew in his heart that Kurama never could have found it in himself to forgive him, if their situation had been reversed.

"Do you bare me ill will for what I have done to keep you here?" Yomi asked lightly, hoping to prove his point.

"No, you did what you had to; it was what I deserved…Though I notice that once I betrayed you, the demon that had been stalking my family vanished…" Kurama admitted, still puzzled by his lack of conviction with the threat.

"It was never my intention to harm them; I merely needed to give you incentive to be my advisor." It was true what he had said. He had played a dangerous game, relying on Kurama not calling his bluff. Had he left at the beginning, he would not have faced Yomi's wrath. But his poker face had been superb, and he had tricked the fox into working with and _for_ him.

"I don't understand…" Kurama confessed, dazed by this revelation. It gave Yomi a twisted thrill to confuse the sharp witted half-demon.

"Lesser people than I have done more difficult tasks than this." He replied cryptically, hoping that Kurama could catch his meaning, catch his hint of forgiveness. Kurama blinked several times in wonder, mouth slightly agape.

"Break free from the chains of your past…your guilt, for I have shed my ones of hurt and betrayal, and when you cast off those shackles, then we will be equals at last," Yomi proposed, clasping Kurama's shoulder.

"I was correct about you after all, Yomi; you are indeed a far better man than I ever was," Kurama remarked, his voice warm with…respect?

Yomi smiled. "Because of you I have made myself strong. I was broken, but I did not shatter, and now I will never be broken again. I put you through much hardship in your time here. It wasn't my intention; I used to be very fond of you, old friend."

"It was never my intention to wound you, either, for I was fond of you, as well."

"I fear, I must banish you from this city all the same, do not take it personally. There will be a small public trail in a few moments, then you are free to leave," Yomi quipped, signaling to the guards that had moved to block the outside of the doorway. "I hope that I face you on the battlefield…as an equal."

As the palace guards entered and steered Kurama away, Yomi realized he now had what he had been pining for all along: Kurama's respect.


End file.
